prince of tennis
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: KaidohxRyoma ryoma has a crussh on kaidoh and it is reciprocated... but inui is in love with kaidoh and an annoying girl wont leave ryoma alone... what to do? InuixKaidoh mature themes! YAOI!


A/N This idea came to me... eh... screw it. Hey prince of tennis character ARE NOT my own. lol, now that that is out of the way read on and tell me if you like it.

p.s no I will not and I refuse to apologize for out of character actions, because this is a fanfic! duh. oh... and I am leaning more towards frottage for the first hardcore Yaoi scene... but I could be persuaded to think differntly.

WARNING: this chapter contains mature and explicit yaoi... so any weak fangirls... leave, not kidding, go now and find some nice fluff to read. adios... bye... get lost... ok and for the rest of you big girls and boys read on! ITS NOT OVER UNTILL THE FAT LADY SINGS... AND I HAVENT

SUNG YET!

-giggles-

--

Prince of Passion...

ryoma grew up in america, his father was amazing but extremly annoying... expecially around young women, but in america it was just... horrible being the son of someone so wordly known... heck even in japan his fathers reputation was suffocating at times... but it was easier to make friends... especially with the seigaku regulars... the team had become like his family and he needed it so much... the feeling of being accpted is a thing most people take for granted.

Ryoma woke early in the morning to the sound of his alarm clock and birds chirping.

He could make out the sound of rythmic pounding of his fathers tennis ball slapping the floor.

Ryoma sat on the edge of his bed and yawned deeply, he then yanked his light pink sleeping pants off and exchanged

them for a dark blue pair of jeans, he pulled his school shirt over his light pink night shirt and smiled... He loved the feel of wearing something not to many guys would wear.

Echizen watched his cat sleeping, its tail twitched and his ear flipped back, Ryoma smiled and quietly stepped out of his bedroom. He hated westerner breakfasts so when he saw that was what his sister had cooked for him he grabbed his tennis equipment and shirked away from his house. He had gotten three block's away when he realized he had forgotten his hat... he fought the urge to run back and snatch it from his nightstand... but if his dad saw him he would make him have a match with him... _**Mada mada dane**__... _ Ryoma thought and made his way to the public court, today was sunday so he had a day off of school... unfortunately... that ment no practice since the old woman saw inui passing out his special juice, she said that everyone needed a day to let the juice pass threw their body... _**old women... why? **__I need to see him..._

Ryoma caught the thought and pushed it farther into the back of his mind. he had made it to the court and found it empty except for an older couple playing a game in the farthest court.

_**i hope I am like that when i am old... still playing tennis... I wonder if I would be able to beat my father by then? **_ Ryoma's blood began to boil at the thought and set his tennis racket case down near the edge. he started off by running three laps around the court to warm up and then he paused long enough to grab his racket and ball, he ran while bouncing the ball in fron of him for three more laps and the pause for two minutes. The sound of a car pulling up in front of him caught his attention, two men were in it, the car was amazing, it was a bright red and the windows were slightly tinted, enough to hide the riders faces. A door popped open and kaidoh stepped out, he waved and a rare smile spread accross his lips for an instant. Ryoma almost waved but kaidoh bent back down and planted a huge kiss on the driver. That had been unexpected... Ryoma ducked suddenly feeling like he was spying but he had nothing to hide behind, so he turned his back and began to tie his shoes, that had no shoe laces.

"Ryoma?" Kaidoh's familliar voice souned accross the way, it sounded slightly embarrassed.

Ryoma kept woking at his shoes but looked up innocently.

"Oh! hi viper I didnt see you there... " He smiled and waved at the older boy.

_**holy cow, I hope he didnt see me looking...**_ Ryoma sighed and smiled twice as large as when he had the first time making the attempt to hide his confusion...

"So... when did you get here?" Viper asked looking over his shoulder.

"Um... just a bit ago..." Ryoma lied and looked at the older couple now sitting together and holding hands, he so longed to be loved like that.

"Did you run here? you look all... sweaty. " Viper set down his racket and started warming up with several arm stretches. His shirt was a bit short so it lifted a small fraction that was enough to show his bunny trail running down his pelvic area.

"Yeah... I um, Ran... to begin my, uh workout... how did you get here? " Ryoma asked even though he knew the answer.

"I got a ride from a close friend. " Viper said easily.

"You wanna practice together? " viper said again, he tied his green bandana tightly and whipped off his shirt to reveal a muscular body and a small tatoo on his neck... it was of a snake wrapped around a hand that held a rose.

"Sure. I bet I'll beat you. " Ryoma said, he looked down and blushed then stood up.

"mada mada dane! " he yelled and went to pick up his bridgestone racket.

Viper chuckled under his breath, and picked up his own racket, his life.

"You can serve, kiddo... " Viper said and added a slight hiss that his nick name had taken root from.

Ryoma shrugged and grabbed the tennis ball too, He stood with his feet apart and bent slightly. His racket in his left hand he threw the ball up and smacked it to vipers left corner. and they began the game, it was like sex, like a private taboo session, the sweat... the grunts and the fierce passion between to people. Ryoma paid close attention to the way kaidoh's body moved, It was graceful and alluring like a slithering snake his muscles contracted and dipped in ways no other could immitate.

Ryoma swithed his racket to his left and sent the ball spiraling into the air he watched as it came into contact with the floor and then kaidoh's racket and the other sent it back with frightfull speed, Ryoma suddenly felt a stir beneath his shorts and took a deep breath. He hit the ball low this time hoping to get the first point, Kaidoh bent and willed it to the far corner making ryoma dive to reach it in time. Ryoma jumped up, his breathing already rasping more from the growing pleasure between his legs than from his activeness. Kaidoh flicked his hand and sent the ball hurtling towards ryoma, who was starring at his errection. It hit him in the face so hard he was knocked to the ground. The boy sat up as kaidoh ran across the court.

"I'm so sorry! I didnt mean to O' chibi... " Kaidoh said... he crouched and stared at ryoma's errection... an eyebrow raised and he looked up to ryoma's face that was more embarrased than hurt...

Ryoma picked up his racket and fled, completely forgetting his case and his ball.

KAIDOH

Kaidoh sat back on his heels and watched as his team mate ran away...

"ssss..." Kaidoh hissed with a slight smile and walked to retrieve the forgotten case.

_**Hmm... I wonder... **_ Kaidoh nearly laughed and began contemplating a certain youngster.

It was the second year with Ryoma on their team and things had been great, tezuka was back and at full health and somehow He had gotten into a very... Intriguing relationship with Oishi. Of course they were on the down low at the moment... but most of the team knew about it and were happy for them... infact the only two who hadnt known about it were Fuji and Ryoma. Tezuka and Oishi what a wierd couple...Kaidoh made his way home he grabbed a sandwhich from the kitchen and went to his room.Setting ryoma's stuff in a corner he finished his sandwhich and plopped down on his bed, he began to read a book about two teenagers in love but lost intrest after a page..._**If only they were in lust...**_ he thought as his mind wandered back to Ryoma's all to obvious errection, and began to picture naughty things beneath the other boy's jeans.

Kaidoh's hand slipped beneath his pants and began to pump his own errection while imagening Ryoma's...he unzipped himself and re grasped himself, moaning he spit on his free hand and rupped it against the tip of his head. His breath quickened and he could feel the familliar warmth heating up in the base of his member, Kaidoh groaned and pumped faster he tensed as his peak errupted his juices on his stomache and his dick went limp in his hands, Kaidoh gave himself a few last slow jerks pumping the last of his cum onto his stomache and zipped up his pants again... lazily he dragged his finger threw his jism and licked casualy at his cum soaked finger. he smiled but then felt guilty... what would Inui think? Quickly he wiped up the mess with a kleenex and dispensed of it into his trash.

kaidoh was quiet... serious alot of the time...but his mind was always reeling thinking of new things, jokes... porn... he thought it amazing at how you could do whatever you wanted in your mind... and since a very young age he had made use of it more than his mouth. Kaidoh reached for his phone that lay on his computer desk and speed dialed Inui.

"Hello?" Inui said angrily.

"Hey babe... its me..." Kaidoh said into the phone. he pictured his honey at the moment working hard on a new juice recipie.

"Oh, hey sweet pea... how's it going?" Inui's voice softened and came out in more of a purr.

"It's great...i wish I could come over..." Kaidoh said dreamily, he propped his head up with his shoulder and with his free hand began skimming the pages of a nearby magazine for a new bandana... he could feel the familliar ache of need... he really needed a new bandana.

_**Tomorrow... **_ he told himself.

"Shoot... I wish you could come over too... but my mother is home... and you know how she checks in on me like every three minutes to make sure I didnt blow my fingers off or anything... she wont be home tomorrow... some business trip... 54 percent chance she wont be home until ten..." Inui said lightly.

Kaidoh could tell he was smiling, and his glasses were gleaming sexily.

"And there is a hundred percent chance I'll be there. " Kadioh luaghed.

"Actually... it's only about 78.99 percent. But I'll be waiting..." Inui paused long enough to listen to a woman shout in the background then replied "_ok mom!..._mom wants me to pay more attention to my h2so4 say's it dangerous... love you... bye."

"bye..." Was all kaidoh could get in before Inui hung up.

sometimes he felt like he was talking to a blonde... the ones who never shut up. Then again... other times he felt like he was talking to a computer... expecialy during frottage... he would say things like '13 percent chance of being caught' which scared him... Kaidoh flicked on his cd player and began to listen to the gorrillaz "White light alcohol" song... before he knew it he was sleeping.

RYOMA

ryoma got home a little later than usual so he missed dinner too, his stomach was growling from the hunger and his sister refused to give him any of the food saying it was his fault for not bieng home... of course his father was no help considering

he was busy reading his 'newspaper' ryoma, whinning, sulked up to his room and plopped down onto his own bed.

_**God I bet Kaidoh saw it... ugh... why was I even horny?? **_

Ryoma's mind drifted back to the older boy's movent earlier... his constant dipping it was truly like a dance. Ryoma found himself smiling at the thought of their body's pressed together in a sweet distant love confession. He thought of that wierd thought and pushed it to the back of his mind. He had heard of his father talk of two men... and it wasnt very fondly. Ryoma sat up and pulled his phone from his pocket... he thought about calling kaidoh... but decided to drop the subject and hoped Kaidoh wouldnt bring it up. ryoma laid in bed and stilled his hunger by eating a pockey stick he found in his desk drawer.

xaxaxaxaxa

the morning dawned and with it came the sounds of birds happily chirping a tune that reminded him of a saying "Heso o kane dono oyobanu" Ryoma muttered sleepily, he sat up and pulled off his shirt. Ryoma yawned and dragged his growling stomache to the bathroom. where he shed off the rest of his clothes he turned the shower on and sat on the edge of the tub and stared at himself. he was skinny and a head taller than last year, his hair was longer and tinged with silver due to a girls night out with his sister... actually he had no part in it but his sister and her friends had decided to die his hair, he thought about cutting it off but he kind of liked it. ryoma's toes were painted pink... he re-did them everynight except last night so they were kind of chipped... he shrugged and decided to do them at school later. He loved the feminine look it gave his toes... and if Anyone ever saw them... which he doubted would happen he could say his sister did it.

Ryoma climbed into the shower and carefully washed himself, he got his armpits and made sure to shave them, he washed his legs and made sure to shave them too, then he carefully... no... extra carefully moved up to wash his member and he shaved a little bit of the pubics off to maintain his tidy 'patch' Ryoma took a break to run his finger down and up his seven inch limp bundle of joy. Coaxing it slowly to come alive, his mind wandered from tennis, to women, to kaidoh's sweating body laying ontop of his, causing wonderful friction as their dick's ran up and down each other... He grasped himself and slowly pumped picturing himself and the older boy grinding together... his hand moved faster and with his free hand he reached for a bottle of bably lotion and squirted a generous amount onto his attent apendage, he bit his lip to keep from moaning and squeezed his hand tighter around himself, switching again to a loose grip and the back to tightly... he paused and swirled his finger around his swollen aching head and came abruptly onto the shower wall, he pumped a few last times squirting the last of his hot cum onto the wall and then wiping it off with his hands. He allowed himself a small barely audible grunt before he washed his hair and got out of the shower, he towled himself off and finished getting ready for school. It wasnt until he had gotten back upstairs that he remembered he had left both his ball and his case at the court. and he would be late if he went to go and get them. Ryoma grabbed his phone and texted Kaidoh.

hey, Did you grab my racket?

P.o.t

he clicked send. and waited for a response.

his phone vibrated and he clicked view.

yeah... you left in a hurry... ; )

Viper-

Ryoma blushed and typed a response.

Thanks... will you bring it to school?

P.o.t

he sent it.

and his phone vibrated again, this time after about a minute

At your place... walk to school with me?

Viper-

the door bell rang and Ryoma dashed down to get it, he slung his back pack over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey. thanks" He said and slowly took his case from the still much taller team mate.

Viper nodded and grunted.

silently they began the treck to school. It was a beautiful day so ryoma found way's to distract himself from thought after thought of the tall muscular tanned hot looking piece of ass walking beside him.

"pssshhh..." Kaidoh kept whispering. He would glance at ryoma from the corner of his eye and then quickly look away. He couldnt believe he was thinking half of the things he was.

"Are you gay?" Kaidoh finaly asked.

"I- what? " Ryoma asked trying to sound mopderately confused but his words came out squeaky and the blush running across his cheeks didnt help. For years he had had an inkling... a small doubt that he was like the rest of the boys. He was different than everyone else.


End file.
